A Certain Hunger
by DJ Creeper
Summary: As the daughter of the River King made herself a comfortable place inside the institute of war, she will start to feel friendship, trust, happiness, and love. Follow her through her heated little life amongst all the other champions. (OC Champion x OC Summoner / OC Champion x Other Champions.) Feel free to review, favorite and leave a constructive comment if you like my story !


**After seeing so many talented writers on this site, such as Caravere, WaddleBuff, pudii, TheLastYukami, Nanoshock or WingsofRequiem to only say the best, I couldn't help but feel like I could be like them and write such great stories and smut. And if not, I'll at least have tried.**

 **But enough with the chit-chat, if you're here, it's not to read my author's comments, so, people who just got to know my works or actually know me from Chronicles of a Plague Rat, I present to you my latest work. Enjoy~ !**

 **A Certain Hunger.**

 _ **Victory.**_

The announcer's feminine voice boomed over Summoner's Rift as the Red Nexus scattered into shards and exploded, scealing the blue team's triumph.

All champions teleported back to the summoning platform as they were greeted by their respective summoners. One of them being Tamara "Tammy" Kench, the Princess of Murky Waters, going back to meet her summoner, one of the most influencial summoners amongst the Institute of War, the soon-to-be promoted Summoner Alex. A specialist of Support, Mid, and Jungle, as well as a handsome and intelligent man.

Many female champions fell under his "natural charming spell", and Tamara was no exception. During the last few weeks, he regularly summoned her and trained with her to improve their synergy, which, in the end, gave more than positive results, as he was promoted to Challenger Division after the occurring game.

That proximity only made her fall harder for the superb man that was her summoner.

Today was the day he was promoted to the highest division of Summoners in the League of Legends, a division so high even some Grand Summoners couldn't achieve it, but this rising star of a man went and took it easily, as if it was as simple as plucking a flower.

She was determined to do something to make things more _intimate_ between them, and it seemed this occasion was perfect.

She shuddered slightly as she approached her summoner, trying to make contact.

"S-Summoner A-"

"Aleeeeeeeeex~ !"

Her dreams and hopes were crushed underfoot as a flurry of female champions cascaded into the Summoning Platform, pushing her aside while running towards the infamous summoner.

"Congratulations on your promotion~ ! Feel free to summon me in Midlane anytime~ !" Cooed Ahri, while giving the man a peck on the cheek.

Tamara's heart was being beaten to a pulp.

"You're the best, Alex~ !" Chanted happily Morgana, as she gave the summoner a kiss dangerously close to his lips, leaving a purple mark.

Tamara's heart was being pierced by all parts.

"If you ever want to play jungle... You know who to call~ " Whispered sultrily Evelynn, while giving the summoner a kiss on the neck.

Tamara's heart was in the middle of a spontaneous combustion, right now.

"We love you, Alex~ !" Chanted Katarina and Cassiopeia, smothering their summoner with a death-grip hug.

Tamara's heart imploded.

Being determined to do something was one thing. Keeping all of the other female champions at bay from the man of her dreams was another. And with the good half of the League of Legends being female, it was a risqué bet. But that didn't make her determination falter nonetheless. What faltered right now, was her ability to keep her emotions in place.

"Thank you, my dearests, I really appreciate that you congratulate me so, but I have to get back to my room to prepare myself. For you see, I have a guest tonight."

Aside from the whines of disbelief from the female champions, the whole summoning platform went silent. The "Rising Star", most influencial Summoner in decades and untouchable bachelor, had a date ?

That finished her off. Her heart didn't break, oh no. It shattered violently, melted and disappeared into a black hole leading to oblivion.

She wanted to do so much things at this very moment. Like taking a lot of gasoline-filled jerrycans, putting them in one place and see as her love rival burned in agony while she watched. Oh, happy thoughts...

"Thank you so much for letting me summon you, Tam'. I really owe this victory to you."

That was all she needed to get herself better. His smile was radiant and warm, only seeing it directed at her soothed her very soul.

 _'This man..._

 _I love this man.'_

"I-It's not like I really did anything ! Y-You're the summoner, you c-control my movements !" God dammit, she couldn't control the hitches in her voice whenever she was around him.

"Don't lowball yourself like this, Tam'. You're my favorite champion and you know it !" He had nonchalantly placed his hand on her shoulder while talking, eliciting a blush from Tamara.

Well, that was only the outside reaction. The inside reaction consisting of her mind going rampage, screaming ' _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HE TOUCHED ME OH MY GOD OH SHIT OH FUCK AFGZHDYB-'_ and ending her train of thoughts with a nuclear bomb-like explosion.

"T-Thank you..." was her weak response. She then remembered how he talked about a guest he had tonight, and how she would make that bitch pay for stealing her handsome (and very successful) crush.

"Well... I guess I should be wishing you luck for tonight." She resilied, pitifully. Her crush's response was not what she expected.

"What do you mean ? I'm not waiting for anyone."

 _'Wait..._

 _What ?'_

"But... What you said to the other female champions... ?"

"Oh, that ? I just told them this because I knew if I said I had nothing planned, there would've been at least Ahri and Evelynn trying something on me this evening."

 _'Well, that's a valable reason-_

 _Wait. So that means...'_

She couldn't help but internally squee with delight as her mind screamed _'He's still single !'_

"But still..." His voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "I'd feel bad lying to them, so how about you drop by at my room by 7 ? Hmm ?"

Her brain literally imploded at what he just told her, nonchalantly so. **HE** **would like** **HER** **to come by his room at late evening ?** She felt like fainting, screaming with joy, jumping him on the spot and even catching on fire spontaneously from the sheer emotion she was receiving.

 _'Alright, calm down Tammy... You can NOT fuck this up for once. Just act cool, natural, cute. Mostly cute.'_

"Sure ! I'll get to my room to dress myself up, and I'm joining you !" She responded, mustering her every being to not stutter like a retarded woman in front of him, trying to act at least natural and succeeding.

"Perfect. I'll cook something for us to talk over, _don't take too long._ " That husky voice he made at the end made her feel like wetting her panties from the sheer sexual power his voice contained.

"I won't. You make being late difficult for a girl~ ." Adding a wink to her sentence, Tamara was actually astoundished from the fact she could pull off tricks like those in his presence. "Oh, before I go, I must ask you something."

"Shoot, Tam'."

"Was I the guest you told the other champions about back there ?"

He ran his hand along her cheek, and brought his lips to her ear. He then replied huskily :

" _That is for me to know, and you to find out._ "

He walked back towards his room, grinning widely, while Tamara stood frozen where she was. The sexual tension-based shock being too violent for her body to handle.

She ran back to her room at near soundbreaking speed, slamming the door shut behind her as she panted heavily, not from exhaustion, but from excitation.

She couldn't think straight. She unbuttoned her top hurriedly and discarded it uncaringly on her bed while making her way towards her bath. In the bathroom, she got rid of her skirt and panties, as well as her bra, and sunk into the hot water of the bath she quickly made.

Her mind was going apeshit, and soon, she found herself panting and moaning like a bitch in heat, only by thinking about what he said to her before she went back to har room.

 _'That is for me to know, and you to find out...'_

"Kyahn~ !" She couldn't fight it, her pheromones were controlling her body better than her own reason. Her brain wasn't in control anymore. Her pussy had taken the lead. Slowly she entered a digit in her snatch, and started pumping, making her moan loudly. A second finger joined the first, increasing the pace, increasing the pleasure, her moans turning into near-animalistic growls and grunts.

"Ahn... Fuck... Alex~ ..."

A third finger entered her snatch.

She lost control. Right now, she was nothing more than a bitch in heat begging for release, her subconscious creating images of her summoner, doing all kinds of naughty things to her, licking her pussy, spreading the folds, running his tongue all over her quivering lips, only to stop and flick at her clitoris.

 _'You like that, Tam' ? Tell me you like it.'_

"Argh... Fuck... Yes... I... Love... That... Ahn~ ... I'm such a huge whore~ ... !"

Curling her fingers inside her, she brushed past a sensitive spot. That was the last straw as she came loudly, screaming her beautiful summoner's name out of ecstasy.

"Aleeeeeeeeeex~ !" She moaned, her quivering nether lips shooting long ropes of nectar from her snatch while she continued to pleasure herself.

Playing with herself had left her panting from the sheer force of the orgasm she built herself. She then proceeded to finish her bath and wrapped a towel around her frame as she stepped out of the water. While she dried herself, she looked at her form in the mirror : She had long, slender legs and very wide hips, while her figure maintained a shape that most people called a "hourglass figure", her sexyness accentuated by the greenish tone her skin had; Her bust size was amongst the biggest in the league, surpassing even Sona's, rivaling only with Morgana's huge knockers. But what she loved most was her heart-shaped rear she knew most male champions (and females also) loved to see jiggle with each step she took. Her face was also considered by many as beautiful, which was unexpected, considering her father. Her hair also held a hint of malice, it was curly and black, and added a lot of power to her charms.

She giggled and gave her buttock a sharp smack. This was going to be a hell of a night.

Strutting back to her room, she used her powers to conjure up different kinds of clothing, settling with an emerald-green bare-backed dress, making sure the front showed a big amount of cleavage. She paired it with glossy high heels of the same color and a pearl necklace her father Tahm offered her for her sixteenth birthday.

 _'That will give him a reason to look down here_ ~ _'_ She thought, grinning to herself, as she looked at the time : 6.45 pm. Perfect. She took one last look at her frame in the mirror as she struck poses. _'I look good.'_ she thought, before starting to make her way towards her summoner's room.

On the way, she got awed looks from many male champions and summoners, eyeing her attire. Some only gawked at her, some braver ones risked a wolf-whistle, to which she responded by a wink, provoking a little too many nosebleeds. She saw Shen with his back against a wall, probably meditating. _'Let's mess up with him...'_ She passed next to him, still with a strut in her walk, and took her sexiest voice she could muster up.

" _Good Evening, Eye of Twilight._ " She chuckled as he visibly bristled to the sound of her voice, losing his balance from the wall he had been leaning against.

"G-Good Evening." He tried to keep his composure and a serious tone in his voice, but failed as a hitch found itself lodged in his breath. The air around him was the one of a man that had been restrained in everything his whole life, it reeked desire, a lot of it. He was hungry for something new, and her eyes saw it.

"What's wrong, Shen ? You seem _tense_..." She placed her hand on his shoulder, suppressing a chuckle as she saw his back go rigid at the sudden touch of her hand. He really was deprived.

"I... am fine, Princess Tamara." His voice held a mix of emotions. It smelled like anger, lust, and shame mixed altogether. Something was wrong, and she knew he needed help.

 _'I can read you like an open book, hon.'_ "Do not lie to me. I can sense emotions, and you're clearly not feeling well. What is wrong ?"

He looked away shamefully. It was rare to see him, out of all people, be so natural, unlike his unemotional self she always saw on the Rift.

"I... Akali and I haven't been very close lately..."

 _'No need to sugarcoat it, Shen. I can see a mile away how sex-depraved you are.'_ "I think I see what is wrong. You and her haven't done  that in a while ?"

He looked so ashamed, it was... heartbreaking.

"No... She... She said that it's part of her training... That it will help her get stronger... But... I feel like I'm going to explode..." He explained pitifully. It was then that she noticed that his hands were trembling. Normally, anyone else, summoner or champion was akin to stress, like any normal human being, and it wasn't rare to see some need a vacation once in a while. But this wasn't anyone now, it was **Shen** , a man that always lived in stressful situations. Seeing him like that could only tell bad news.

"Why don't you see someone else-"

 **"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT AKALI ! IF SHE KNOWS I CHEATED ON HER, SHE'LL NEUTER ME !"** He yelled, furious. Alright, now, seeing Shen lose his calm temper so quickly, **that** was alarming. He panted, his eyes huge like dinner plates as his body slid down the wall to a sitting position and his face fell straight in his hands.

"I'm sorry... I just can't take it anymore..." He weeped in his hands, slow sobs that made her heart melt. This was a scene she really would have preferred not seeing.

She couldn't stand seeing him like that. Her heart broke with every sob he let out as she dove in to hug him. Now she felt so fucking bad for playing with his nerves.

"I'm so sorry, Shen... I... I didn't know... I didn't want to hurt you..." The sobs he let out made her want to cry. But she felt she needed to comfort him before going to Alex's room. She was a 'loving, caring creature', as her father always said. And it was getting so much true right now.

But she still forgot a little detail... Or moreover **some** little details.

"T-Tamara... !" Shen had stopped crying now, but he looked surprised from the unexpected hug he received. And surprised was just the word to define his situation : A busty, scantily-dressed buxom woman had just pressed her assets against him after seeing him cry. Unvolontarily, moreso.

Tamara looked at Shen, then at her attire, then back at Shen. Then, realisation kicked in.

"Oh my god Shen, I'm sorry ! I-I didn't want to put you in s-such a awkward situation !" She blushed madly, trying to pull herself back together. "I-I-I have to go ! I-If you ever need me, pass by the Support Ward !" She said hurriedly, while running fast towards her first destination.

 _Shen P.O.V_

Shen found himself absent-minded from the aftershock of his contact with Tamara. What happened ? It felt like... like heaven held him softly for a couple of seconds, before leaving him cold and lonely. Like if a goddess snuggled tight against him before shoo'ing him off. He whimpered and grabbed his scarf, taking a huge whiff off it. It had her scent. It was... intoxicating to say the least.

 _'She felt so soft against me...'_ Another whiff of her scent flared through his nostrils, as his mind started making scenarios. He imagined her, completely bare, on his bed... asking him to make love to her passionately, to handle her like an enraged tiger... So she could show him heaven.

 _'Argh !'_ He snapped out of his fantasies, as his raging hard-on reminded him that he was going way too far for his own good. He took a quick look around, before teleporting back to his room, and crashing down on his bed. There, he removed his mask, Inhaling violently as if his oxygen had been cut off for too long, before starting to remove his armor, throwing it carelessly on the floor, as he held his scarf to his nose, inhaling even more of the beautiful princess' scent, all the while massaging his painful erection, suppressing a loud moan every time he touched himself where all his cravings resided. He closed his eyes and ravished in his fantasies as his mind started getting dirtier, imagining scenes way less chaste than some people would think of him. He imagined him and her in an onsen in Ionia, wearing nothing but the thin mist caused by the boiling hot waters of the hot springs, while she massaged his back, using her hands and... her huge twins, asking him everytime he gasped if it felt good, telling him to relax in her clear, soothing voice, before he felt her tongue tingle across his neck's skin, descending dangerously towards his front, where she faced him, in all her nude, beautiful glory, pushing him against the wooden wall of the hot spring as she began to kiss him furiously, grinding against his enormous hard-on while her huge soaked boobs were pressed against his chest-

"Agh ! Sh-SHIT !" snapping out of his reverie, Shen noticed that he was no longer massaging himself to make the pain go away, he was straight-on pumping his cock while thinking about Tamara, and his fiery passion unleashed when he imagined her beautiful lips, curved into a cocky smile, whispering into his ear the four words he knew were sure to make him blow if she was to say them in his presence.

 _'Cum for me, hon.'_

" **T-TAMARA !** " He yelled out of ecstasy, while his hot spunk flew out of his blood-engorged member, coating his chiseled chest in a thin layer of white cum.

"Haaah... Haah..." He panted out, exhausted from the orgasm he gave himself. Only imagining the Djinn girl tell him dirty things, touching him in all the places he wanted to feel a beautiful woman's body was sure to make him crack, finding himself back on his bed in a mush-like state every time he had an encounter with her.

"Tsh..." He scoffed at himself for degrading a woman's image like that. Normally, even Sona's beautiful body wasn't even near making him falter... Not that the Demacian musician's body displeased him. Quite the contrary, by the way. But this woman, from a simple, love-filled hug, had reduced him to a state similar to a panting adolescent that just peeked on his crush getting naked.

Only one thing was clear in his mind, right now...

 _'I'm not washing that scarf until the scent wears off...'_


End file.
